Everlasting Darkness (1)
by Lucith
Summary: Collections, groups of cats separated by their powers, and set along the lands of Alon. Though, there are some rare cats who have been bred of two different collections but still contain both powers. This story is circled around Mystic, a young tom whom is a mix between a mix and a gray, resulting in him having three powers.
1. Intro

**HEY THERE GUYS, IM ALIVE! AND MAKING A NEW STORY! this chaper is just the intro, (what its about and how this whole thing works)**

* * *

This story is about a whole other world altogether, where cats are the dominant species. They do not follow the regular color base, (browns, grays, blacks, etc) they are actually quite colorful, and they live in groups called Collections on a planet called Alon.

They have powers, but only ones passed down to them from their parents (they are genetic) they only have the power of the dominant power, but on rare occasions there will be a cat with more than one color/power... they could have only one color but have several powers, or have more than one color and have a single power

* * *

Color Coding~ (Colors come in Neon/ Glowing/ or Dark *again, genetic*)

 **Purple :** Possession/Manipulation

 **Green:** Illusions

 **Red:** Shadow Manipulation

 **Yellow :** Light Manipulation

 **Gray:** Shape Shifting

 **No colors = exiled from your collection, or you were not taught how to use your powers by the age of 7 moons**

* * *

Basic stuffs~

If you are not taught by your parents or by someone of the same collection, you will lose your color (it will fade)

In order to maintain your color, you must stay with the collection, you feed off their powers as much as they feed off yours (It will start to fade after 3 months of separation)

* * *

These cats, do in fact have bangs/fringe.

* * *

Im going to need some back up characters, so if you don't mind and wish to have your character in my story, please fill out this v form v

Name: (One Word *Flicker, Night, etc)

Collection: (Use the colors listed above ^^^) ( it would be best if you only choose one color, remember, it is rare to have more than one)

Gender: (Female / Male)

Details: where your colors are, markings, etc (dont forget to include your base color *your eyes are the same as your collections color*)

Accessories: bows, piercings, ties, bracelets, necklaces (and how the accessories look)

* * *

You only get one form. use it wisely

 **THATS ALL, PLEASE FILL OUT A FORM AND I WILL GET TO THE STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

 **~Lost**


	2. Where it all begins (Chapter 1)

**So here's the first chapter, just a look at his life as a young kit and how it all started**

* * *

Crescent looked down at her newly born kit, a tom with black fur and glowing silver stripes. She purred as he wobbled forward, nuzzling into her belly for pushed him away gently and inspected his pelt, finding a small violet spot on his neck. Her gray eyes narrowed as he pushed her kit back towards her stomach, making sure that his violet spot was covered and out of head snapped up as she heard someone entering the small den that was hers. _Frost_... she smiled at the herb master, as he padded forward to sit next to her "So, what are you going to name him?" he whispered, watching the small kit with curiosity

"I was thinking of calling him Mystic." she said, gazing affectionately at her kit. "It suits him perfectly." the Herb Master said, standing up and taking a step towards the kit to pull him away from his mother, he saw the spot and placed him back down gently next to Crescent

"You should cover that up" he said, shifting into a rabbit and wriggling out of his bow-tie, and changing back to his regular form. "He can have my bow-tie when he gets big enough, but for now you should make sure it's hidden" he said, sweeping his tail across the floor before leaving the den.

* * *

Weeks later~

He opened his eyes revealing violet colors, which glowed to the point that it looked metallic. She cursed under her breath and took him to Frost.

She dropped her kit and showed him his eyes. "Do you have anything to hide this?" she said watching her kit calmly.

He sighed and went to the back of his den, reappearing with a small pack of leaves "You must chew this up and drip it into his eyes, only two drops per eye. and only at night, the sunlight would screw up his vision if it doesn't have time to soak into his eyes. You can only do this once a moon, so be careful with your timing on this."

She nodded, gathering up the leaves and placing them neatly in the satchel she wore around her neck. Crescent grabbed her kit and left the den.

* * *

3 moons (months) later

* * *

She watched as her kit, Mystic, ran around playing with the other kits, his bow-tie black with silver and purple stripes fitting around his neck nicely (with the help of some sap from a tree). Her eyes widened as she stood up instantly, dashing across the clearing towards her kit as she saw an older kit tackle and pin Mystic, causing his bow-tie to come loose and show his mark. The other kit gasped and stumbled backwards towards its mother. She scooped up her kit and ran back to her den. Once she was inside, she placed him down, him frowning up at her "What was that for?"

"That kit saw your mark, that's what. You need to be more careful, on your next moon I'm going to teach you how to shift and fight, you don't let anyone see that mark until then, alright?" By now, he was just looking at the ground, ears flat against his head.

She let out a heavy sigh and licked the top of his head. "Come on, lets go to sleep" she said, pulling off his bow-tie and curling around him as her eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

2 moons later *age: 5 moons*

* * *

Mystic padded through the lush green forest, looking up at the towering ancient oaks occasionally and making a game of stepping only on patches of moss. He stopped dead, realizing that the scenery had changed. Everything seemed darker here, and the air felt heavy. His fur fluffed up slightly, Crescent had never taken the time to teach him where the collections boundaries were, so he didn't know which area he was in. He gasped as he saw a glowing mushroom and instantly stepped towards it. He tapped it with a claw and jumped back as it made a 'clink' sound "Glass?" he wondered aloud. Mystic looked around again, noticing that the place wasn't as dark and lifeless as he thought. There were the glass mushrooms speckled around the bases of trees and there were small orbs of light drifting around as well, creating an amazing picture in his mind. "I wish i could live here" he said sighing

"You can if you want to" he heard a voice echo off the trees, it seemed to be coming from all directions. He stepped back as he scanned the area for a possible enemy. "You are one of us after all" the voice said again, this time he could tell it was behind him. He whipped around to see a tall tom with violet stripes along his back and gray fur, a wave of purple rolling over his left eye. "You must be mistaken... I-I'm from the Gray Collection" the tom narrowed his eyes and grabbed Mystic's bow-tie, slipping it off his head.

"Then, where does this mark come from?" he purred, Mystic stayed silent "Do you want to go back there or stay with us? We don't care if you're a ...mix." he said putting the bow-tie back to its original place. "We could teach you how to use your powers from this side of your bloodline... and possibly your... red." he said, smirking and stepping back out of reach of Mystic

"Red?" _I have three? But how would he know?_ "Yes, red.. I can sense it." he said bluntly "Tell me, who is your mother?" he asked, eyes flickering with curiosity

"Crescent" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Is that so?" the tom said, grinning widely "Brother will be pleased to hear this news." he said turning and looking over his shoulder "I will take you back to your collection's land. I will be here tomorrow at midnight, to hear you answer on living with us" he said, looking back in front of him and heading back in the direction that Mystic came from. Back towards the Gray Collection's land, with Mystic following close behind.


End file.
